


Giving Control

by Makou133



Series: Garden for the Snake [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Chuunin Exams, Curse Mark, Genin Era, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, POV Third Person Limited, Shinobi, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8904985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makou133/pseuds/Makou133
Summary: Makou never dreamed she would meet her idol in person, much less that he would be the one seeking her out. Despite the words of the village elites, she can't resist. Makou hadn't known her feelings ran much deeper than just adoration.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little back story on how Makou got her curse mark.

Makou stood in line with the others who would be progressing to the Third round of the Chuunin exams. Sandaime and the proctors stood before them in the arena as he explained how the final round would work. The Senju’s mind was elsewhere, however. She had learned from Rei that Orochimaru was here, in the village, at this very moment. She had caught a glimpse of Sasuke’s curse mark as well. Both during his little stint in the forest and while seeing down his bell neck collar. it had been easy in passing due to her height. Her green eyes fell to the purple haired proctor in front of her, Mitarashi Anko. That’s how she had learned what a curse mark was. During one of her many information hunts in the night, she had come across her files- Makou had learned she had been Orochimaru’s student. The Senju had tried asking her questions at the beginning of the second part of the exam, but of course that annoying Uzumaki kid had interrupted things, so she never got a chance. 

She looked up as the crater head guy passed her a number. Juu. She would be number 10 in the exam, she assumed that's what the number meant at least. Her suspicions were confirmed as the Third pulled out a tier system tournament, pairing various numbers with each other. The raven haired girl scanned it for a moment, confirming her opponent would not be her sister again, at least not unless she won her match. It looked like her first round opponent would be Yotsuba. Makou leaned forwards to wave to the dark skinned girl. The kunoichi jokingly made a neck slicing motion, before grinning back at her friend. Yotsuba was on Team 8 and was a part of Rei’s academy class. Her and Hinata would come hang out with Rei at the sisters’ house on their off days here and there. While Makou personally wasn’t too fond of Hinata, she liked Yotsuba well enough. She was interesting to talk with. The violet haired girl wasn’t from Konoha originally. She hailed from Kumo, but had been traded to Konoha as a sort of good will gesture towards the Hyuugas. A couple of times, Yotsuba had even helped Makou in her garden. She had a special four leaf clover plant that the two of them had worked on. 

They were dismissed, and Makou tried as stealthily as she could to not look like she was in a rush to get out of there. She walked alongside Neji, her teammate. They headed down a hallway as others who had participated filtered out of the arena. “Soo, Neji, you gonna visit Lee? That sand brat messed him up pretty bad.” While Makou was definitely concerned for her teammate, she knew those would not be her first actions herself, but it would give her an alibi later if she implied her actions to her teammates-subtlety works best she had found. He made a noise in the back of his throat, his pale eyes narrowing as he came to a stop. 

He turned to her, normally most would call Neji fairly intimidating, but she happened to be a few inches taller than him, his piercing eyes were far less disturbing when they weren’t looking down on you. “It was Lee’s destiny. He was a fool for thinking he would progress any further than he did during this exam. He can’t change the fact that no matter how hard he works, he will always fall behind.” His stare was unwavering. Makou sighed and folded her arms across her chest. 

“Says the guy who got probably the easiest fight ever. And you’re facing Naruto in the next exam. You’re impressive only per circumstance. Nothing more.” She raised a bushy eyebrow to emphasize her last point. She let her arms fall to her sides. “Ja ne, Neji.” 

She continued her way down the halls, sighting bright red hair and a bright orange jumpsuit. The knucklehead is sure to spill the beans about their encounter in the Forest of Death she thought. Far more than what her sister had told her. As she approached them, she felt a presence come up behind her. “Ah, Makou, just who I was looking for.” Kakashi’s calm voice spoke above her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. Great, she thought to herself, now I won’t be able to go do anything. “We have a lot of work to do to get you ready.” His eyes were smiling, but his tone was pointed. 

Makou didn’t dislike Kakashi-sensei, actually he was a very kind man. He would check up on her and Rei periodically since they were both orphans. However, he was always lecturing her about her interests. 

“Um, shouldn’t you be more concerned with your team sensei? I mean it’s not like you’re gonna train me right?” His look didn’t confirm nor dispel her question, “Wait, right?” He didn’t provide an answer either, as the two who Makou had been pursuing approached. 

“Say, say! Kakashi-Sensei! You’re gonna train me for the exam, aren’t you!?” The loudmouthed Uzumaki boy shouted even though he and Kakashi stood a meter or so from each other. How Rei could stand the constant beration Makou would never understand. As Kakashi tried to calm the boy down, Makou leaned against the wall. Her sister came up next to her. The redhead had been grinning a moment ago, but her face became solemn. 

Her younger sister spoke softly “Makou, I know what you’re thinking right now, but let me tell you, this Orochimaru guy is bad bad bad news. Like, all that stuff you read about and told me about him- on paper it just sounds like hyperbole- but he’s the real deal. He is not someone you want to be around, much less have his attention focused on. Sasuke almost died. Actually, he’s still fighting for his life.” Rei shook her head as she closed her eyes, almost as if she were trying to shake away the memory. Naruto’s screaming could be heard in the background, some man with dark glasses had appeared. While Makou appreciated her sister’s concern, she wasn’t going to be swayed from her goal. She had to meet the man that had enamored her for so long. Even if it would be the death of her. 

In the midst of their silent exchange, Kakashi’s voice called their attention. “Oh, and Rei will be training with you as well!” His voice sounded cheery as Rei looked up. 

“Huh?” Was the red head’s reply. She glanced between Naruto and the man who had appeared in the hallway. “What do you mean I’m training with Naruto, Kakashi-sensei? He doesn’t know any water style jutsu.” Rei’s eyebrows furled in confusion. Naruto nodded vigorously. 

“Yea Sensei! You do though, you used a bunch during our mission in the Mist! See, now you gotta train us!” Naruto whined. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and sighed. 

“Rei,” The gray haired man said it pointedly and deliberately, “You’re going to help Naruto get down his basic skills, alongside Sakura, you two are the most well rounded on our team. While you train with Naruto, Ebisu-san will also help you refine your skills with your ninjustu and come up with more flexible strategies for battles; that way no matter who you face during the exams, you’ll be able to counter effectively.” Rei and Naruto both pursed their lips together, both wholly unimpressed. Ebisu hitched his glasses behind them. 

“Yes sensei.” The two said it in unison, but it was flat and reluctant. 

“Good, now, I have somewhere to be. Makou you’re coming with me.” He motioned for her to follow. Makou gave a small wave to her sister and Naruto. They walked down the hallway in silence for a moment, then Kakashi spoke. “I won’t be having you train with me, I’ll be training Sasuke, but I do have someone in mind to train you.” Makou tilted her head, somewhat puzzled. 

“So who will it be then?” Makou asked a little more harshly than she intended. She was growing ever more impatient by the second, and she was starting to feel like he was purposely wasting her time. 

“You remember Tenzo-san don’t you? It’s been awhile since you’ve seen him, what with being in the academy and then on Team Gai.” Kakashi gave a little chuckle. 

“I do, he was with you when on your mission in the Mist and you found Rei and I. He also helped me understand a bit more about the Mokuton style. And my family lineage. So why can’t he be here telling me this?” The young Senju puffed her cheeks. Kakashi had to be doing this knowingly. 

“Ah, well, that’s a good point isn’t it.” The Jonin tapped his finger on his chin. He then held his finger up. “That’s right. He couldn’t be here just yet, he’s on an ANBU mission now, but he should be back by the time Sasuke’s supposed to be out of the hospital. That’s when we will start both your training.” Both? Sasuke and her would train together? She questioned inwardly. In a way, that seem fortuitous, she could analyze Sasuke and his curse mark, at the same time though, she wondered if they were ulterior motives. She decided she’d be blunt about it. 

“Kakashi-sensei, while I definitely do want to be trained and get stronger, I have to make one thing clear.” Her face darkened and her tone was low. “I’m not some foolish little girl who’s going to run into her death. As with any venomous snake, you have to respect and admire it from afar, not reach out and touch it.” She was lying through her teeth. She’d let herself be bitten if it meant meeting him- not that Kakashi needed to know that. The gray haired man seemed to believe her though, as he sighed and placed a hand on her head. 

“Makou, you are a strong kunoichi and a legacy of the Leaf Village, we only want what’s best for you. Sandaime-san, Gai, and me. All the Jonin in the leaf want to see genin like you grow up to be splendid shinobi, and we will fight fiercely for your sake; lay down our lives if we must.” He smiled softly, his eyes gentle. 

Makou relaxed her stance. “I know that.” She didn’t look right at the man in front of her, and kept her eyes trained on the floor. 

“Good, we'll meet me at the top of the Hokage faces in five days, that should give Sasuke plenty of time to recover from his fight and for Tenzo to complete his mission. I already received communications from him that he will be done soon, so I’ll see you then, Makou.” He gave her a thumbs up in a very Gai-like fashion. 

“I’ll be there.” She grinned. In a poof Kakashi was gone. She looked out the window, it appeared to be midday. She weighed her options, she could try to see Sasuke, but chances are, he wasn’t available for visits right now. There was also the matter of Lee. Chances are though they still had him in intensive care, it had only been a couple of hours since his fight with the short sand kid. Though, it couldn’t hurt to check in on him. 

\------

As she had suspected, neither Sasuke nor Lee could be visited right now. Their injuries were still being stabilized and wouldn’t be allowed any visitors until the following day. She had grabbed a bite to eat at the curry place before heading back home. Night was beginning to fall, and she figured Rei would be home soon from her training. 

She left her shoes in the genkan as she walked in, however as she made her way up the stairs to the bedrooms, she sensed an unfamiliar chakra. She rushed up the stairs, the source seemed to emanate from her bedroom. She burst through the door, readying a powerful kick. “Show yourself!” Makou shouted at an empty room as a breeze blew through an open window. “Eh?” Her green eyes scanned the space. On her bed she saw a simple piece of parchment, with very elaborate, yet precise kana written across. The Senju picked it up; carefully reading the paper. It simply stated “Kikyo castle, tonight”. No name was left, nor any way of knowing who put it there. Despite her usually cautious nature, her insatiable curiosity was peaked. 

Rei came home a short period later, looking somewhat exhausted. Makou kept the note to herself, waiting for her sister to go to bed so she could pursue its contents.

\------

The full moon hung in the sky, for some reason it appeared extra heavy to the raven haired girl, as clouds drifted lazily around it. Makou waited patiently near the castle. She was curious, but not stupid. She wasn’t going to sit and wait for the possibility of a trap, instead she had planned on waiting to see if the writer of the note showed themselves or if perhaps, something was going to happen. The weird sand kid was on the roof of the castle, but she doubted that had been what she was brought here for. 

She had already been waiting an hour when she noticed movement on top of the castle roof. It was the sound guy. As he approached Gaara, if she recalled his name correctly, she saw the sand swirl as a large form appeared from within it. It rushed towards the sound ninja, killing him instantly. She watched in stupefied silence; It was a frightening sight no doubt. The thought occurred to her was that what she was supposed to see? For what purpose? 

She shook her head, focusing on what else was around the castle when she spotted three nin atop another rooftop diagonal from from where she was hidden. One was the sand kid’s sensei and the other appeared to be the kid from the exams that Yotsuba was supposed to fight. The third was Hayate it looked like, however he seemed to be hidden too, but not very well, he was way too close- they would surely notice him. As if on cue, the sand nin and Hayate disappeared, leaving only the one wearing glasses behind. She continued to watch, as the gray haired nin seemed to look right at her. He hitched his glasses a couple times, the moonlight reflecting off of them with each movement. He repeated it once more, before walking off, seemingly giving her a slight wave before he departed.. 

Was he signaling her? How’d he know she was there? She didn’t have answers to her own questions, but she was going to find out. Makou followed him but kept her distance, hoping he would not notice she had decided to follow him. She phased through wood here and there hoping it would throw him off if he had been aware of her tracking. As she continued her pursuit, they came to the outskirts of the village, the forest ahead of her. Plenty of trees to use as camouflage. Perfect. 

The boy stopped as he came to a clearing. Makou hid in the shadows, part of her body merged with the tree as she peered over the clearing from high up in the canopy. What is he doing this far out at night? And why was he speaking with a sand nin? And if he had been leading her, what was she supposed to see? Questions continued to buzz through her head before she sensed the same unfamiliar chakra she had felt earlier in her home. Her leaf green eyes scanned the forest, eager to learn the source of the note writer. Out of the darkness she saw a pale face emerge, his dark hair falling along the sides of his face, framing his high cheekbones. It took every shred of her being to not fall out of the tree. She focused harder on controlling the chakra that kept her merged with the wood. 

The glasses wearing boy spoke, “Orochimaru-sama. I have successfully passed on the details of the plan to the sand. In addition, my second quota has been fulfilled as well.” Orochimaru moved fluidly as he approached Kabuto. It was him, really really him. She tried to steady her erratic breathing and heartbeat, but her excitement was getting the better of her. The way he looked, the way he moved, it was better than any fantasy she had ever had of seeing him in the flesh. She also realized her adoration of him was so much more. She loved him. He could kill her instantaneously but she didn’t care. 

“Very good. Despite your previous failure in bringing me what I asked, you did superb tonight. Now then let’s make her aware of our plans for her.” She barely had time to process what was said as amber eyes locked onto her location in the trees, piercing her down to her core. His tongue lashed out, wrapping around her wrists and pulling her from the tree. She landed hard on the ground below as Orochimaru released her from his hold. “Seems she followed my instructions to the letter, wouldn’t you say Kabuto?” A twisted grin graced his pale features. His instructions? The unfamiliar chakra she had sensed. He had been the one who left the note. He knew where she lived. How? How could he have known that? She scrambled onto her hands and knees; bowing deeply before Orochimaru. At the moment it was the only thing that made sense. She swallowed, her throat dry. She couldn’t tell if she was afraid or embarrassed. A hand slid underneath her chin, pulling her face up towards him. She felt heat rise to her cheeks as his slitted pupils observed her. “Would you like to know why I’ve brought you here?” Orochimaru spoke with a silky hiss. His voice was even better than she imagined too. It made her knees weak and head spin. 

Somewhat without thinking she replied, “I want to know everything.” The snake laughed, it was full, yet -she couldn’t deny- somewhat disturbing. She felt heat rise to her cheeks again, this time she knew from bashfulness. 

“That’s good. I do as well Makou.” She continued to stare at him noting the violet obi around his waist. It was the same as the grass ninja’s that had been present during the exams. Somewhat humorously, when Makou had seen the tall woman, she had made a comment to her how tall girls should stick together and had given the grass nin a little wink. Makou had noted her amused smile, but she hadn’t replied. Makou had also noted that the tall woman had used her tongue to pass Anko a kunai, much like how the man before her had grabbed her. The sudden realization hit her, he had been disguised as the grass nin. That’s how Rei had seen him in the forest and how he had given Sasuke his mark. 

He continued, “I’ve had Kabuto keeping tabs on you for some time Makou, and occasionally even, myself. I know you don’t hold the same values as the other ninja in this village. You wish for more than just the ordinary. You’re like me. Isn’t that why you’ve been so obsessed? To the point that even Kakashi was trying to keep you from finding me.” Her breath hitched. 

“Y-you watched me?” Her voice was raspy, as she forced herself to speak. Orochimaru nodded. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that he would seek her out. Much less lead her directly to him. “But why?” This time, she looked right at him, eager to hear his reply

“Why else, my dear? You have something I want. You are an heiress to the Senju clan, and as I’m sure you know, I have desired the mokuton for sometime.” He chuckled, “And, even better, I don’t need to bother persuading you to follow me, do I?” His cool hand petted the side of her face. 

She felt breathless, but managed a reply. “I will follow you to the end, Orochimaru-sama” A part of her couldn’t believe she was saying it, another part of her felt like it was her destiny. She briefly thought of her team, the village, her sister. None of it mattered. In a way, it made sense now why everyone had been so on her case about her favorite hobby. It wasn’t adoration nor idolization. She had been madly in love, and everyone knew it but her. That was, until this moment.

“Will you die for me?” His tone was gentle, despite the gravity of his words. 

Makou didn’t need to think about it; she answered without pause “Absolutely.” Orochimaru pulled his hand away, forming it into a seal with his other.

“Then take this gift, my dear.” 

Makou gasped as she felt fangs pierce her skin. Orochimaru lingered for a moment, before pulling away. She lurched forward, her hand coming to her neck. As she pulled her fingers away they were stained with blood. She felt her chest burn as she tugged at her shirt. She placed a hand over her heart, where her skin felt like it was being prodded with hot metal. Makou fell to her side writhing with agony. Orochimaru stood, chuckling softly. “A curse mark for you Makou. Juen no Ai. Unlike with Sasuke-kun I don't have to tell you to come for me, but I do insist that you wait until I call for you. Not a moment sooner. I’m sure you will have no issue following my orders this time either.” She stared up at him as waves of pain washed over her. She bit back a scream, fighting the blackness that was seeping in.

She didn’t want him to leave, she wanted to be near him, to see him. The serpent was watching her intently as well, his ophidian eyes seemed amused. His gaze did not waver as he commanded his subordinate “Kabuto, be ready to bring her home and keep watch of her. Unlike the heaven’s seal I haven’t tested this one at all. I’m not even sure what the chance she’ll live is.” He smiled at her wickedly. “Let’s see how much you love me, neh Makou?” She tried to reach out for him, but the darkness finally overcame her vision, his pale form the last thing to fade away. 

\------

Makou lifted herself up off the ground, blinking blearily. She raised a hand to her head as she sat up, steadying herself; her head was throbbing. She took in her surroundings, below her an infinite void, high above her ominous vines seemed to wind in and out of some unseen canopy. Most of her surroundings seemed to shift and change, like they weren’t quite fixed in reality. She stood up, her body growing tense as the unsettling environment continued to morph, almost as if it had a mind of its own. The young Senju grabbed at her chest. Thats right, she remembered, I passed out. So where am I? Makou decided to get up and start walking, despite the pain she felt. 

As she wandered, she felt the vines were getting denser, seeping from above her, reaching lower and lower. She had to physically move them out of her way as she continued to press on through the jungle like tangle. She tried to recall what had happened before she passed out. It was difficult to focus on, like picturing a dream after waking. It seemed fuzzy, but as one image clarified, the rest seemed to fall in place as she ran through it in her mind. Orochimaru’s last words had been to show him how much she loved him. To prove herself worthy of the gift bestowed upon her. I can’t die here, she clenched her gloved hands into a fist. She wasn’t sure where exactly here was, but she was going to get out. As she mentally made a resolve to break out of this place, it seemed the fluid vines became more solid. See, she thought to herself, things are already looking up. 

Makou heard shrill laughing in the distance, it sounded hauntingly familiar. Her green eyes scanned the dim forest of vines, seeking out the source of the laughter. Her sights fell upon two golden eyes, they glowed in the darkness; while they were reminiscent of Orochimaru’s she could tell they were not. They appeared almost feline, like a jungle cat stalking prey. The figure laughed again, the sound reverberated through the vines. 

“Come to play?” It was female, Makou deduced. Her voice was like a growl. Honestly, it kind of reminded Makou of the way she sounded when she was irritated and sick. Only she very highly doubted whoever owned the voice was in any sort of weakened state. “Good.” The voice snarled. She was on top of the raven haired girl before Makou had a chance to register what was happening. The Senju stared into the feline eyes, her skin appeared to be a washed out violet, and she had stripes up and down her forearms and thighs. 

Makou was being pinned by her feet, no - paws? Sharp claws were digging into her skin. Despite the depth, no blood was being drawn.The creature had long, dark hair similar to Makou’s, but at the sides of her head were large ears. Her face was contorted, revealing large, sharp canines. She didn’t have a human nose, instead she possessed a petite muzzle and a nose like an animal. A tail flicked in the air above her. Even though this creature appeared to not be human, Makou got a sinking feeling looking at her. A familiarity she couldn’t quite trace. It was also very obvious now that it was indeed a her, because she was completely naked. 

“Who are you?” Makou spoke through grit teeth as she struggled underneath the powerful legs that pinned her. Once again the feline creature laughed. This time it wasn’t shrill. Makou’s heart dropped into her stomach as it became clear to her. The creature was her. Somehow, someway that thing was her. I’m in some weird alternate reality, she reasoned; it was the best explanation she could come up with. “You’re me.” Makou’s voice was shaky, still not sure how but she knew it was.

“Hardly.” She spoke sharply but it sounded strained. 

She didn’t talk much, Makou gathered. When she spoke it sounded like she had to focus on forming the words. She had to figure more out about her to be able to effectively counter her. She couldn’t let frustration or fear get to her, especially if her opponent was herself. She had to prove herself to Orochimaru. 

She calmed her mind, letting it become still, subduing the emotions she felt bubbling up. 

The thing above her let out what sounded like a roar, “Stop that!” She screamed. The grasp on Makou’s flesh became tighter as she reached down and grabbed Makou by her shirt. It was promptly followed by being forcefully thrown into vines. The Senju reeled from the impact as her alternate self came rushing at her. She looked pissed.

She continued to scream “Always, always hide me! Always think, then reject. Always messing it up.” Makou dodged as she came flying at her, claws bared. Makou formed handsigns, ending on boar.

“Mokuton! Wood barrier jutsu!” Beams rose up out of what Makou assumed was the ground, coming together to form a half dome around her, successfully blocking the attack. However the feline version of her was incredibly fast as Makou felt a kick make contact with her jaw, sending her sprawling. Slowly she picked herself up, still no blood seeped from her mouth despite the impact. Whatever she is, she’s a lot stronger than me; but she is me; Makou’s mind buzzed as she assessed the situation. 

She decided to make distance between herself and the creature. “Wood style, Binding nest!” Makou manipulated the wooden dome she had just created to latch onto one of the alternate’s legs, wrapping itself around the rest of her body. It wouldn’t hold long but it would constrict her movement for a moment. If she had the reserves, she could push herself to do a four pillar prison, but in this environment, she didn’t want to wear herself out in case anything unexpected happened. 

Makou wasn’t too picky in the direction she headed, as long as it was away from her alter self. She didn’t get far though, as she collided with an unforeseen obstacle. Makou landed roughly in a seated position, looking up to see what had knocked her down. Orochimaru's pale form stood above her. 

“How fascinating," He seemed to be analyzing the thorned and twisting forest around him, "your mind isn’t a very nice place, is it Makou?” His kohl lined eyes looked down at her after gazing around their surroundings. He wasn’t in the violet obi and beige tunic anymore, instead he wore a pale yellow furisode. The sleeves hung almost to the floor. Her mind? Is that where they were? She considered the way things had seemed to shift and morph, and as she had gained more clarity to her thought, so had her surroundings. It made sense.

“So none of this is real." She let out a little laugh of relief "You’re just a figment of my imagination. And so is that,” Makou paused trying to find a good way to describe her now that she knew where she was, “manifestation of my subconscious?” That too oddly seemed to fit. It would explain why she didn’t seem to talk very well, and why she had shown up after Makou had been able to think more clearly. Though why Orochimaru was here, she couldn’t seem to fit into the rest of the puzzle.

Orochimaru shook his head while laughing softly. “I’m afraid not my dear, this is all quite real. Though certainly not what I expected.” Makou tilted her head as dread started to creep into her chest again. She had always been a vivid dreamer, to the point of holding very real feeling conversations with subjects in her dreams, but something told her he was telling the truth. Though how, she had no idea. She suddenly blushed, embarrassed she had spoken so directly and dismissively. He continued, “I suppose it makes sense, the curse mark I created for you serves to give me control, so having access to your subconscious would grant such things, but only,” His amber eyes surveyed her, then drifted behind her “If you let me.” Makou turned around to see her personified subconscious behind her. She looked just as stupefied as Makou. Orochimaru didn’t seem fazed by the nakedness.

“Con...trol?” her alter self spoke breathlessly, still having trouble maneuvering around the syllables. Makou felt an excitement rise in her chest, as the feline grinned wildly, sharp canines bared. Is this the proof he needs? That I’m willing to give him complete control? She didn’t have much time to think as the other answered for her. “Master!” She rushed up to him, wrapping her arms around him. He placed a pale hand on her head, Her tail swished much like a content cat’s would. The Senju withdrew from the sudden actions of her alternate self. She felt the eyes of the feline drilling into as Makou herself tried to contain emotions. "Stop that." it was spoken as a low growl from her alter self. 

Orochimaru chuckled, glancing back at the Senju. 

Makou still sat on the ground, not sure if she needed to respond. She already had in a way. But why was he still looking at her expectantly then? She swallowed hard, she had said she would give her life for him. Part of her felt like it wasn’t really her speaking. It was though. She hated being faced head on with such strong emotions, she would rather lock them away and ignore them. Pretend they didn't exist. There was no escape here though as had become apparent. 

Orochimaru approached her, letting go of the ashen skinned creature next to him. Moving fluidly, he closed the space between herself and the Sannin. “There’s no use in hiding anything from me Makou. It’s all laid out here plainly and in the open, and you can’t deny it from yourself.” Makou cast her eyes to the manifestation. Orochimaru chuckled as he stood above her. “Emotions like restraint and caring hold no use to me. I want you to show me your hatred, your anger, your jealousy.” The last words struck a chord. Her alter self seemed to feel the same. 

“Uchiha.” She growled. Makou’s breath caught as she dug her fingers into the ground below her. 

Orochimaru grinned, his own sharp fangs glinting in the strange light. “Yes.” He hissed. “And I know you have ambition, a lust for power, and more.” She felt his cool palm rest against her cheek. “Lose yourself, and give control to me.” the snake’s low murmur felt like a spell being cast on her. Much like her admitting her willingness to give her life to him, she felt herself speak without letting logic get in the way.

“I give myself to you, Lord Orochimaru.” Upon hearing her response, he began to laugh maniacally, as a hand traced itself to her heart. His hand plunged into her chest, yet no blood gushed from the wound. She didn’t feel pain either, despite his arm being buried in her. As his hand pulled back, she felt as though she was being torn back into reality. 

Makou shot up suddenly, drenched in sweat. Sun streamed in from a window, and she could see birds flitting on electric wires. She was in her bedroom. How she had got there she had no idea. She drew an uneven breath. Her hand came up to her chest. It still felt like Orochimaru's arm was buried elbow deep into her ribcage.

A voice brought her attention elsewhere. “So you lived after all." The grey haired boy set down a belonging of hers that he had been examining. He seemed bored as he continued, "it was pretty touch and go there for a while. I’m sure Orochimaru-sama will be pleased when I bring back the news of your survival.” Kabuto hitched his glasses.

Makou furrowed her brows in confusion, trying to recall what had just happened. Had it been real, or not? “Well now that you are awake and seemingly well. My mission is over. Oh, and just a quick hint, you were out for two days, not bad considering Sasuke was out for three. Also your sister knows you were passed out in bed, but not why. I suggest it’s kept that way.” With that, he was gone as quickly as he seemed to have appeared to her.His brief explanation had odne little to dispel her absolute disorientation.

Makou stared out her window again trying to organize her thoughts. If she had been out two days, then there were three more days before she needed to start training with Tenzo-san. She would have to spend those days then learning the best way to repress her newly acquired the mark’s power. It had to be kept hidden, but she suspected if its source of influence was her emotions, she would just have to get better at subduing them. In a way though, she was proud of herself. She had survived, and she was Orochimaru’s. It was just a matter of waiting until he called upon her. She smiled, eager to see him again in reality.


End file.
